Harrys surprise
by Mortalpotter
Summary: Harry potter has always thought he was alone until Dumbledore tells him different and finds not only is he a wizard he maybe a shadow hunter to !


**Authors note: Hello our fellow Potter and Mortal Instruments fans, just wanted to say this is our first Fanfiction so we hope you like it! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters in this story all of which belong to either JK Rowling or Cassandra Clare. **

Dumbledore's Prov:

Dumbledore had been pacing his office for the last half an hour contemplating whether or not to send for Harry and only within the last few minutes had he decided that it was the boys right the truth and anyway Magnus was becoming impatient.

Harry's Prov:

"Alright class, I want you to write down all the ways to ward of the Grindalow." Professor Lupin said as the class readied their quills.

Harry turned to his friend Hermione "Right Hermione give us a hand!"

Hermione sighed "You know harry if I didn't know you better I'd say you were only my friend to get good grades!"

Harry chuckled "That's just the hormones talking!" He said relating to the fact that Hermione was 8 months pregnant with his other best friend Ron's baby.

"Don't patronize me-" Hermione was cut off as the great oak door to the classroom swung open and Harry's least favourite teacher strode in.

"Professor Dumbledore has sent for harry!" Snape said in his nasal voice, Harry glanced in Lupins direction for approval and got up to leave after getting a worried nod. Ignoring concerned looks from his friends he followed snape out .

Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed about this little meeting and was totally not in the mood for another Voldy update he had other things to worry about for example one of his best friends could give birth any moment and he and his boyfriend Draco were going through a rough patch.

"Stop daydreaming Potter!"Snape snapped, quickening his pace. Within minutes both were climbing the spiral stairs that lead directly to Dumbledore's office. "Wait here" Snape muttered gesturing next to Dumbledore's great mahogany doors before slipping inside leaving harry to ponder about the events on the other side, suddenly the door swing open.

"Enter harry!" Dumbledore said with a warm smile "You look so alike" Dumbledore mused aloud. Harry guessed he was referring to the fact he was the spitting image of his father James, with his jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry harry I will explain everything as soon as professor McGonagall Arrives" Dumbledore explained. Everything lapsed into silence.

"Ahh McGonagall, glad you could make it!" Dumbledore exclaimed as she strode in.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting headmaster" She said taking a seat on one of the plush armchairs.

"Now I guess you will be wondering what I have called you all here for, so I will get straight to the point, a friend of mine Magnus bane and myself have decided that we can no longer keep the truth about your past harry" Dumbledore spoke directly to Harry "My dear boy, you were told all your life that you were the child of Lily and James Potter and even though you have a startling resemblance the things you have been told have been wrong!" At this Harry was sure his jaw was hanging open, Dumbledore obviously noticing Harrys distress hurried on. "No-no harry it is not bad, in fact quite the opposite let me explain. Your mother Lily was not originally with James in fact she was with a man named Robert lightwood and after being together for half a year, Robert had to leave so on the night before he left they … well you know and he left so that was when your mother and James began seeing one another, not long after you were born and that was when Lily came to me and told me she was sure you were James's but after recent events it was clear that you were not and were in fact Roberts!" Dumbledore stopped to breath "Harry this means that you have a father and siblings, you have a family!"

Harry stayed silent trying to register Dumbledore's words '_you have a family' _suddenly harry jumped from his chair "All these years I have thought I was alone, all these years you let me believe my parents were dead!" Harry shouted, storming to the door.

"Wait Harry! There's something you must know, your father was a shadow hunter!" But harry was already gone.


End file.
